moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyreithera Ravensong
((This is my first attempt at writing and I personally think it sucks, but I don't want to change it cause it holds nice memories, sorry for any grammer mistakes!) Description Lyreithera is ruthless. Her body is toned and fit, the scarred body of a warrior forged by death. Lyreithera holds herself with lethal grace and stands at an above average height of 7’3”. Her skin is a delicate lilac purple, wrapped with a soft ethereal glow to it. Her chest is tattooed in violet runes that run onto her shoulders and legs. Small patches of scales developed on her lower abdomen. Lyreithera’s claws are her greatest pride, long, healthy, and sharp. She enjoys using them to rip the throats out of lesser demons that aren’t worth any particular effort. Her hair cascades down her back and reaches the tips of her knees with delicate curls and waves that hang in perfect harmony, it’s a miracle she doesn’t get split-ends. Lyreithera’s hair is the purest silver with a soft violet hue. Her pale skin and silver hair are the only bits of her Highborne grace that still remains. Lyreithera’s eyes are depthless pits where one would only find an endless chasm of sorrow and agony from a life no one should ever have to go through. Her eyes shown with a glorious fel green and her face is painted with claw-like markings. Lyreithera’s lips are full and delicately shaped, stained with a dark violet. Starting at the middle of her head are long horns that curve slightly in the middle, almost like a backwards wave. She is beautiful yes, but by no means does that make her any less deadly. Her face distracts from her horribly broken and scarred back. Wounds that never healed correctly. She often dons bandages under her armory to hide the hideous markings. She doesn’t like the look people give her when they glimpse what lies underneath, she doesn’t like feeling pitied and treated like a doll who needs protecting. She sometimes thinks of her beauty as a curse. Her voice is soft, but commanding and can be heard with a light Darnassian accent that many would consider old-fashioned, reminiscent of the ancient formalities of the Highborne. History ( If you ever see her in game, this information would not be known by your characters unless we’ve known each other for at least a decade, or you're a person she trusts enough to confide in when she’s feeling sad.) Lyreithera Ravensong was born in the elven capital of Zin-Azshari. Though her family was in Zin-Azshari at the time of her birth, her family lorded over a decently sized Kaldorei village, where they produced the lavish furniture Queen Azshara Herself used in her extravagant Palaces and country homes. When one would enter a powerful Highborne’s home, one could count on the fact that the furniture was produced by the Ravensong household. It was tradition in the Ravensong household for the first born daughter, if any, to serve as Handmaiden to Queen Azshara, one of the most respected and prized positions amongst the Highborne. Lyreithera grow up a very traditional Highborne lifestyle, learning arcane magics and doing everything in her power to elevate herself in the eyes of her queen. As a child she was betrothed to a neighboring lord’s son of equal status and importance to preserve the precious bloodline that has granted them such powerful arcane magics. She was mated to him shortly after she reached adulthood.She loved the attention and respect that came from being a Highborne and saw herself as more “pure” than the rest of the Kaldorei race. Her beauty was almost unmatched and she held herself with lethal grace. When the time came for Lyreithera to devote herself to Azshara and become her handmaiden, she was overjoyed and spent one-hundred and five years in the position before the Sundering. She was aware of the demons that walked the palace, but would not acknowledge that it was indeed her queen who allowed them to be there and threaten her people. The queen loved her people, right? She loved her queen dearly and couldn’t bare to have any form of doubts about her. Lyreithera would not acknowledge the deaths her queen had ordered when her people swarmed the palace looking for answers about the loss of their magic and the demons that now haunted them. Only when the earth shook and the waters rushed in around them did she finally realize how much she loathed her queen and would not serve a mass murderer. Lyreithera watched in horror as the waters crushed the once beautiful palace.In a final attempt to save her life, she used what little arcane she could muster and created a portal to an unknown land. Lyreithera’s bastard of a mate tried to stop her from leaving, oh she loathed him. When He grabbed her, Lyreithera plunged a dagger into his heart. He hit the floor like stone. Lyreithera stood before his corpse and breathed in the death, she has always found the smell of blood to be arousing. Without looking twice at her mates corpse, she jumped through the portal. When she arrived, she had no idea-where she was. Lyreithera laid on the ground for six days and six nights, unmoving, practically brain dead, until a group of travelers found her sprawled out on the ground and took her with them. She was so broken, and so full of sorrow, and rage that speaking, listening, and eating became unimportant. The world was a blur.The travelers tried everything to get her to eat or speak, even giving her a nickname,”Lyre”,but she would not. Two months past and she’s literally a walking skeleton, death was her only foreseeable future. The travelers finally stumbled upon a healing facility where they put her in special care. She was kept there for three months, being fed and carefully watched to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. She couldn’t understand the language these people spoke at first, but Lyre was slowly learning. In the last couple of weeks at the healing facility, Lyre was finally lively again, walking and talking. She was no longer a walking skeleton and had beautifully shaped curves. Lyre was released into the care of the human travelers and lived happily with them for many years. Human,a word she could now understand. She hadn’t realized til the very last day that no one ever questioned her about where she came from and why she was not human. Maybe it was because most of the people there were utterly insane, but she never really asked. Lyre and the human travelers, her family, formed a bond so great and there was nothing that could break them apart. All of that happiness and light was taken away in an instant, her family was butchered by greedy slave traders who deemed them disgusting and worth less than slaves, they were hung by their tones in a village courtyard, throats slit ear to ear. She hadn’t been there when it happened, she was out in the market buying supplies when the word spread of their deaths. Lyre frantically looked for her friends, her heart was that of a racing rabbit. When she finally found them, she simply stared. Lyreithera stood there for days, just watching, her heart s- lowly ripping from her chest. The legion and greed of humans took her home and birthplace, friends, family, and loved ones. Everything and everyone was taken from her and her soul was shattered. Whenever Lyreithera thought of the name they gave her, “Lyre”, the grief hit her so hard breathing was almost impossible. She fell back into her old habits, not speaking and only eating when her body screamed in agony at her to do so. She walked across Azeroth for thousands of years, silent and alone. Never once removing the dark hood that disguised what she was.The only thing that caught her attention in the darkness was a strange man. Elf, like her, but different. His name was Nythandiir Felstar. Felstar. What a weird last name. He described himself as an Illidari warrior and offered her the one thing she wanted most. Revenge. She trained with him for many months, Locking the memory of her friends in her heart, preparing herself for the rituals to come. And when her time did finally come, Lyreithera captured a Felhunter demonic soldier, eating its heart and drinking its blood, binding the demon’s soul to hers and taking its demonic powers .Lyreithera could feel the power that now surged in her veins. The feeling of a pulsing drum is the best way to explain. The blood brought Lyreithera a vision of a world and countless others controlled and destroyed by the legion. In horror of what she saw, Lyreithera burned out her eyes with molten daggers and gained spectral sight. Lyreithera’s body ached as horns, scales and claws began to develop, she could feel the increase of strength and the strange lust for magical power. Lyreithera noticed the hightened sense, she could "eye" better and ear things others could not, she relished in it. Lyreithera bound the demon completely to her body by etching ancient runes across her chest and arms. Lyreithera gladly completed all the rites and rituals. The First Hunt. The binding. Marking. Last rites. Sanctification. Lyreithera was a warrior forged by death, and pain, and utter rage. She spent the next thousand years butchering the legion armies alongside her Shan’do. They would later come into the service of Lord Illidan. Serving and training with him before his demise in the battle for black temple. Her people, the Illidari, were captured by Maive Shadowsong and her Wardens and imprisoned within the Vault. Lyreithera endured endless torture by the Wardens and she would not break, even when the pain from the lashings they gave her over-took her very being and she begged for death.They mercilessly dumped her in a cell, not caring about the inch deep rips on her back and imprisoned Lyreithera inside a crystal stone.Her wounds never healed correctly.The Illidari slept there for five years. She new that one day they would be woken by this “sleep” and fight the legion again. Lyreithera knew the humans were too weak to fight the Legion by themselves. And now five years later, she and the other Illidari were awoken and as she suspected, made to fight the legion once more. Her soul purpose. Personality Lyreithera is a very quiet being, only getting involved when the situation serves her. Long years have taught Lyre to work well with others dispite the fact that she deeply dislikes the humans and their brash ways. Lyreithera likes to stick out of the box, but at the same time not showing off, which is very difficult when you have horns and walk around with armor that contains pure fel. Lyreithera's sense of awarness is keen, she can hear anything from at least two miles away when she tries and Lyre is very proud of that fact. She often pokes-fun at the other Illidari who can't do things as well as her. With people she trusts, Lyreithera is very open and comfortable. She'll say anything on her mind and is not afraid to put idiots in their place. Lyre isn't afraid to get down and dirty, none will find her crying in a corner about a broken nail or messy hair. Lyreithera loves easily, which is one thing she's always hated about herself. She's lost so much and can still let people in. She can still laugh and fall asleep with her head in a book. Of course, it's very rare for anyone to catch her in that state. Most people will never see that side of her, the genuine laugh and her brash goofiness as she doesn't trust easily, especially humans. Trust and love are very different things. Lyreithera is most comfortable around her kin and finds it easier to trust them. Her face in public is quite often motionless save for her eyes, which is rare for anyone to see. Her eyes are pits of pure sadness, like she's never once felt the tingle of happiness. Even when Lyre is laughing with her friends, that ex- pression of sadness never truly goes away.Some would call her a fractured glass doll, but that is farthest from the truth. Her friends would call her a "Warrior's Spirit", someone who has seen so much destruction and hate that most people would go insane, but still manage to find the light in the darkness. There are curtain situations where that hate has overtaken her and her heart is shattered all over again. During these "snaps", Lyreithera has earned many a-names. Monster / Devil / Freak of Nature. The Monster kills without remorse. The other Illidari call that anger "The Blood Rage". There is no trace of Lyreithera's kindness in that Monster. She's in constant fear of that Monster breaking loose and she's always fighting to keep it caged. Beliefs Lyreithera is a strong believer in Elune. Her faith has faltered at times of great sorrow, but she's never truly hated the Moon Goddess. Lyreithera's faith is unwavering and she prays as often as she can. Lyre considers prayer sacred and will only pray in the pressance of other Kaldorei, she will not grovel in front of lowly humans. Quirks Lyreithera is very fond of books and spends a lot of her time "reading". She loves reading about romance and adventure, about family and action. When she's in the mood, lyre will spend hours looking over old maps and books about the customs and traditions of other races and religions. Lyreithera is a very educated women and most men, mainly human, often find that supprising. Some wonder how she can possibly read when she doesn't have eyes. Well, during the time when magic was her everyday business as a Highborne, Lyre created a spell that grants a book the power to speak and she uses it to listen to books instead. The spell has no name, but Lyre has never been able to forget it. It's the only arcane spell she can still cast. When Lyreithera is not "reading" or has no books to read, she'll spend full days working on art pieces. Lyre doesn't think her paintings are that great, but they have attracted some interesting admirerers. Lyreithera's favorite places to paint are in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind. Mostly because she loves listening to the silly humans talking about their lives and the attention she gets when people behold her paint covered self. Since Lyreithera is blind, she can only make out shapes in the distance and paints whatever Spectral Sights allows. Lyreithera's most favorite thing to do besides "read" and paint is ride on her Frost Saber. Her name is E'eana. Lyreithera considers E'eana her greatest friend and companion and it pains her greatly when they have to part ways. Being as, Lyreithera does not know if her family is alive, E'aena is her only connection to her birthplace and family. Traditionaly the Illidari shouldn't actually talk to the demons in their head and only try to keep it contained, but Lyreithera does both. She often has inside conversations with the demon's essance. They're far from friends and she would never consider the demon a friend, but the conversations help keep the demon from driving her insane, keeping it distracted. Lyreithera finds it a bit funny that the essance of a Felhunter cannot sense her tricks. Of course most of what he says to her is quite fulger and disgusting, but better that than him making her go insane. Relationships (Former Mate) Thylneseam Silverthorn, not much to talk about. He was a coward and acted like a child. Lyreithera hated him and loathed the day she was made to mate with the man. Couldn't her father of found a better suiter? She often came home to find him drunk on moonberry juice or with some whore he happened to find on the street. She would have killed him sooner had it not been so important for her to bair a child with noble blood and a strong magical line. No baby ever came though and she killed him when he tried to stop her from leaving the queen's side. Thank the Goddess he's gone. No other man has come into her life and it often saddens her that it's been over 10,000 years since then. She has no true friends either, Lyre mostly just talks to the other Illidari or a Kal'dorei who isn't scared to death from the sight of her. Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Demon Hunters Category:Assassins